Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix-
Fist To Fist; Understandings Through Violence Iris stared down her foe with an expression of utter disdain. Her muscles tensed; her eyes seemed to be burning with determination. Moments ago, something happened to somebody extremely close to her, she could sense it...but she didn't know what. A searing sensation was attacking the back of her mind- Iris Lavra wanted to make quick work of this man and then immediately check out what just happened. "...Get out of my way. I don't have time for this, so MOVE!" Shouting at the top of her lungs, Iris manifested ice around her tonfas, running towards him and swinging a punch at the man that cracked the sky, letting out a powerful wave of pressure as her arm moved. Responding quickly, Rory swung the back of his hand forward, and it clashed with the pressure wave. Diverting the force to the ground, he dispelled it, creating two large gouges in the ground. He sighed, seeming as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here. "Look, I really don't feel all that up to fighting. However, at the same time, I cannot let you simply go and disturb the rest of our comrades." He pulled out two small packets of ground beans from his pocket, and materialised a two cups. "What say you and I sit down and talk this out over coffee? I really don't like to fight if I can avoid it." Iris wasn't paying attention, stomping her foot repeatedly as if she were about to charge Rory and knock him flat on his arse. "Get out of my way, I said! If you don't listen, then I'll crush you!" Iris had seemed to lose it; focusing on nothing more than getting to her goal. Rory let out a drawn out sigh. "I really wanted to avoid having to hurt you..." He took a stance, clenching his fists, glaring hard at her. "If you are so adamant, come at me, half-demon." Iris's tonfas seemed to glow illustriously; magical energy condensed upon them as they stopped being a physical construct and something made out of pure energy. Being able to be transformed to her will, the tonfas became infinitely more power. Not even sparing the time for a traditional stance, Iris dashed towards Rory like a mad animal, spinning around. "Mars Chopper!" Performing a spinning motion, she punched downwards rapidly, attempting to catch him off guard via the odd positioning of the strike. "I'm not sure what this Mars is..." Rory was remaining completely calm in the face of Iris' insane fury, bracing himself for this girl's rage. With footwork was equally strange as Iris' movements, as if dancing, he slid away from her onslaught, feeling an intense rush of air as she slid by him. "...but it sounds disappointing." Iris tumbled to the ground; propping herself on all fours like an animal as she leaped towards him once more, spinning at a ferocious speed in Rory's direction, aiming to drill into him with enough power to blow through his body proper. The speed of the attack surprised Rory, and it caught him off guard she hit him square in the stomach, drilling straight into the ground and causing a massive crater. He looked up at her, as she stood atop him, and surprisingly, he looked unfazed. The attack had not seemed to damage anything more than his expensive shirt and jacket. "Quite fast indeed. But that attack was not enough to harm me." Iris snarled like a wild beast, disappearing in a flash before trying to attack Rory from all angles; her tonfas seemed to have transformed into dual swords, slashing towards him, releasing small crescents of magical energy to cut into the man. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, for Rory, this happened as he was trying to stand up, and Iris' blades hit him with great force, knocking him backwards and causing a deep gash across his side. "Hmm..." He stood back up, as Iris was coming back towards him. "This looks like it should hurt a lot." He extended a hand, actually grabbing one of Iris' energy blades and pulling, throwing her a fair distance away. One would wonder why he had performed such a foolish move; surely, he should have lost a hand. But, upon inspection, his hand was bubbling and glowing with dark red energy. Iris's body flailed along the ground; catching herself, she allowed her magical energy to trail up her body in order to cover her entire body, before compressing to its utmost limit, enabling it to temporarily manipulate her limbs as if she were a marionette. There, she curled up into a ball, and ascended into the sky; before decompressing the energy that surrounded her rapidly, unleashing a powerful sonic boom that destroyed everything around her as the force of the sonic boom launched Iris forward, homing towards Rory with a heat-seeking spin attack. "This is Homing Attack!" Rory extended his hand, as Iris collided, spinning like a top, trying her hardest to drill through the block and into the man's body. However, once again, his hand were red and bubbling with energy, which only enhanced his durability as he shifted Iris' course, sending the spiraling woman upward. Bubbles began to extend from his body entirely as he was coated in a blood-red magical aura, shaped like a wolf. His canines and nails extended as he crouched on all fours, glaring up at Iris. He spoke, his voice gravely. "If you continue, girl, I will take you down." Iris caught herself as she noticed that she was unable to pierce through his defenses and thus was knocked into the air. Snarling like an animal, her claws extended from her hands, surpassing the length of her tonfas. Slamming her right fist against her left palm, Iris declared, "Ice-Make: Cannon!" Instantly, a large bazooka composed purely of ice manifested in her hands, which she slung over her shoulder. Focusing on Rory, a glacial beam of ice was released from the bazooka towards him, aiming to freeze him solid. "So you do have magic." Rory's new form however, drastically increased his speed, and the moment the beam had been fired, Rory had vanished from that spot as if by teleportation, and was dashing towards Iris, running swiftly on all fours like a wild beast. Upon inspection, the gash wound Iris had delivered was already in the process of healing. This magic stimulated the body. As he neared Iris, he let out a mighty roar, releasing a powerful shockwave. Iris was blasted away by this roar; tumbling once more. No matter what, nothing seemed to work on this man- no matter how hard she tried, he would just shrug her off. Performing the Ice-Make stance once more, she raised her hands, showing that she was about to give it all. "Ice-Make Unlimited!" Hundreds upon hundreds of blades of ice began to materialize behind her; essentially, a wall of weaponry that was unlimited was facing Rory's direction. "...Dancing Torrent Frost Blade!" At the snap of her fingers, all of those swords shot towards Rory at high speeds; painting a beautiful geometric curtain of death. "She's a powerful molder mage." Rory observed the obvious, bracing himself for the oncoming blades. The magical energy covered his body acted like a shield. While the impact of the swords hammered him straight into the ground, they were not able to truly piece anything, and with the force of a roar, Rory shrugged the swords off. His suit was truly torn, showing off more of his lean, muscled body than anything else. "I admire your determination, but this is dragging on too long. I believe it is time to end it." Iris scowled. Yes, she was capable of scowling. "Heavy Metal.." Iris changed the passion of her courage into flames that surged in her leg as she took off like a bullet, releasing the flames in the form of a drill of fire which moved with ever-hastening speed, moving in a straight line as she leapt towards Rory, her leg alight. "...VULCAN!!" Spinning around, she shot towards her foe with a powerful flying kick which would be a critical strike...